The Legion of Story Keepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 31st century, Kryptonian farmer, Clark Kent, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive emperor, Brainiac, and await the return of their parents.
1. Dick Grayson

The Story Keepers mixed with the Legion of Superheroes.

Disclaimer: The Legion of Superheroes and any other DC characters I use in this belong to Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and their respective creators while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>On Earth, during the year 3064 AD, the galactic emperor Brainiac unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than Brainiac.<p>

Setting the city of New Metropolis on fire, Brainiac placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the lions.

Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Clark and Lois Kent, a local farmer and his wife.

There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.

So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Imra, Dick, Garth, and Ayla embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus, from over 3000 years ago, alive.

This is their story. They are…

**The Legion of Story Keepers**

Breakout Part 1: Dick Grayson

_If the torch still burns,_

_We will make it through the darkness…_

Mrs. Ranzz sent her children Garth and Ayla off with their newly found friend, Imra, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband and oldest son, Mekt, had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.

_We will keep our voices strong._

_We will be heard…_

Garth, Ayla, and Imra rushed through the streets as Garth noticed some guards and pulled the two girls back. Garth had bright blue eyes with red hair and a birthmark over his right eye shaped like a lightning bolt. His five-year-old sister, Ayla, had the same hair and eye color but also possessed perfect, unbroken skin. Imra had pink eyes and blond hair. Garth hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.

_Now it's up to us to tell…_

_The stories…_

_Now it's up to us,_

_To carry on his word…_

As the children rushed off, they arrived at a farm outside of New Metropolis as a man with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses looked out.

"Imra, any idea who that guy is?" Garth asked.

"Uh-uh." Imra said. "I'll read his mind to see."

As a former inhabitant of Titan, Saturn's largest moon, Imra could naturally read minds, but she was shocked when the man turned to her.

"You know young lady; it's very rude to read people's minds without their permission." The man said.

"Uh-oh." All three children said as the man knelt down, but to their relief, he smiled.

"My name is Kal-El, but it was changed to Clark Kent when my family came to Earth. Where are your parents?" Clark asked.

"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Garth said as Ayla hugged a stuffed monkey she'd brought with her.

"Mine were still in the house when Brainiac's soldiers set New Metropolis on fire." Imra said sadly.

"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Clark said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."

_We'll march on and on,_

_And proudly keep the stories._

_We will hold the torch,_

_And keep its burning flame!_

_And we'll pass on all the truths_

_And the glories!_

Inside Clark's house, they met a woman with black hair and blue eyes who walked up to Clark and a younger boy, about twenty, who looked the same as Clark, but with longer hair and green eyes.

"Who are these three?" The woman asked.

"They're children who got separated from their families." Clark explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."

"And you believe them, Kal?" The boy asked.

"Kell." Clark said. "They're just children, and they need a home."

"Clark's right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Clark's wife, Lois."

"Hi." Ayla said.

"Kell-El." Kell said with a sigh. "I also go by Karl Kent, but I prefer Kell."

"Good to know." Garth said. "So… Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"

"Yes." Clark said. "We're Christians."

"Oh, like Mommy and Daddy." Ayla said.

"Right." Lois said. "In fact, Clark's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."

"About who?" Ayla asked.

"About Jesus." Clark said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over three thousand years ago, he went to Jerusalem with his parents for the pass over feast…"

_And we'll carry on…_

_Yes we'll carry on…_

_His name . . .!_

()()()()()

A few weeks later, Clark was in the middle of a friendly market place in New Smallville.

"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Clark called out. "Fresh fruit, vegetables, and grain!"

"Hey Clark!" A blond friend of Clark's named Barry said. "I'll take four apples."

"Over here, Clark!" A Martian named J'onn J'onzz called out. "I'll take five!"

"Four apples and five!" Clark called out.

"Four apples and five." Imra repeated.

"Four and five wrapped and tied." Lois said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Ayla.

"Get ready, Clark!" Ayla called out as she passed them to Kell.

"Cause here they fly!" Kell said as he tossed the apples to Clark, which he caught easily.

Clark then walked up to Barry, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.

"Hey Barry." Clark said. "I like the new shirt."

Clark then leaned Barry close so no one else could hear and whispered, "Meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."

"Here you are J'onn." Clark said again as once more he leaned close to J'onn and whispered. "Meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."

Clark tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times. His family had come to Earth from Krypton when he was ten and Kell was just a baby, following it being overrun with factories for Brainiac's various war machines. He managed to adapt well to Earth, especially with the extra powers Kryptonians got in the yellow sunlight, but he kept the powers to himself as often as he could to have a quiet life.

"Perfect for the kids." Clark said as he took a pastry sample from the baker and ate it. "I'll give you twenty credits for the box."

Clark then leaned in to the baker, Katar Hol, and whispered, "By the way Katar, meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."

While Clark was talking with Katar, a young boy with black hair and green eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the truck the gang was using as several oranges fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.

"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.

"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" Garth asked.

"Hey, those are our oranges." Kell pointed out as the boy began juggling them.

The people laughed as Garth was unable to catch them when Clark showed up to keep things calm.

"Nice juggling little fellow." Clark said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dick Grayson." Dick said. "You know, if you really want a treat, I could juggle some of those watermelons in your truck."

"Well," Clark said with a smile. "I think we should see this."

Dick was given the melons and easily juggled them.

"Wow." Imra said. "How are you doing that?"

"Easy." Dick said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."

()()()()()

By evening, Dick handed Imra two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.

"Dick!" Imra called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.

"See?" Dick said with a smile. "You're doing pretty well, Imra."

Suddenly, Imra missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.

"Ouch." Dick said with a smile.

"Imra!" Lois called out.

"Clark and Lois are really nice." Dick observed wistfully.

"Yeah, they're great." Imra said as she thought of how Clark and Lois selflessly took her, Garth, and Ayla in, something she doubted many others would have. "Clark's the greatest guy on Earth, and you should hear him tell a story."

"Oh, my parents are great too." Dick said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole galaxy."

"Wow." Imra said in awe. "Where do you live?"

"Oh," Dick said. "Well, see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."

Imra looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Dick's house must look like.

"Imra, time to go sweetheart." Lois said with a kind smile.

Imra went onto Clark's truck as it drove off when she turned to Dick.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Imra asked. "And bring your parents. Clark's gonna tell some stories about Je-"

"Imra, are you crazy?!" Kell said as he pulled Imra over to him. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Brainiac."

"Kell." Imra countered calmly. "Dick's not a spy. He's our friend."

Dick waved good-bye as the truck went back to Clark's farm.

()()()()()

That night, at Snyder's Mill, everyone Clark had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, Kell would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.

As everyone was there, Clark cleared his throat.

"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Clark said. He had removed his glasses since he only wore them as a way to hide the possibility of him being a Christian leader. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Galilee, the Romans who occupied the city were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"

Clark stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Kell walked over to the door and saw the kid from that evening.

"You?" Kell asked.

"Is Imra here?" Dick asked as Imra got up on Kell's shoulders and peered through the hole.

"Dick?" Imra asked.

"We can't let him in." Kell protested. "He doesn't know the sign."

At that, Dick juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.

"Oh yeah?" Imra asked. "Then what do you call that?"

Imra opened the door and let Dick in.

"He could be leading Brainiac's entire army right to our door!" Kell protested. They could be dealing with what happened on Krypton all over again.

"Kell, he's just a boy." Clark said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."

"Where are your parents?" Imra asked. "Couldn't they come?"

"Oh!" Dick said as he thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Thanagar."

"Oh." Imra said, apparently accepting what Dick said, but Kell thought that Dick's response took a little too much time to say."

"Now where was I?" Clark wondered.

"People in Galilee had to leave the city to hear him speak." Garth said helpfully.

"Oh yes." Clark said. "Thank you, Garth. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the lake to be alone, but when they came ashore, there was a great crowd waiting for him. It is said that there were five thousand people there.

"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'

"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.

"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.

"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.

"'Surely God doesn't love the Romans!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Romans.

"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"

"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'

"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.

"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'

"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'

"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'

"They found a young boy who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.

"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.

"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.

"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.

"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'

"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."

"Wow." The children said.

"Clark," Ayla asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"

"No one really knows." Clark said. "For all we knew he grew up and became a baker."

"Alright, that was an exce-"

There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up in the name of Brainiac!" A voice called out.

"I told you that boy was trouble!" Kell shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"

Everyone hid in pots and Dick hid in a rolled up carpet as Kell quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several men broke the door down as Imperiex, one of Brainiac's top guards, stood there.

"You there." Imperiex said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"

"Christians, sir?" Kell asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."

Imperiex walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Imperiex undid the carpet to find Dick there as all the soldiers held blasters to Kell as he tasted the mud.

"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." Kell admitted.

"Search this place!" Imperiex called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as Kell used his heat vision to cause the mud to harden and boil until it shattered and sprayed all the guards as he rushed off with his speed.

()()()()()

Outside, Clark did a quick head count.

"Garth, Ayla, Imra, and Kell." Clark said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."

They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Dick stuck in a cage.

"Dick!" Imra called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by Kell and Kal, causing Imra to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Brainiac was going to do to the boy?

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Brainiac's lair, Brainiac prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow, inspired by the stories of Nero throwing the Christians of old to lions. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Jewish carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.

_I'm that leader Brainiac One_

_I'm the empire's evil hero._

_All these gods amount to zero._

_Who would disagree?_

_Though my singing's much to middling,_

_I won't stop my fiddle-diddling._

_Earth can burn, I'll just keep fiddling._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'll take the glory._

_Who'd disagree?_

_So dictator-y._

_Glory be to me!_

_Follow me. Don't be a whiner._

_Other leaders are so minor._

_Next to my line, none's diviner._

_In all modesty._

_Though some ingrates may abhor me,_

_I insist all worlds adore me._

_Thou shallt have no gods before me._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'm full of glory…_

_And modesty!_

_No guts, no glory!_

_Glory be to me!_

_Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed._

_I will tax you 'till you bleed!_

_And this week, breathing is free._

_Christian tales, I don't enjoy,_

_And those who tell them. I destroy!_

_It's time they bowed to me…!_

_I'm Mr. Glory…_

_So glory be!_

_I've got your story!_

_Glory… Be to me…!_

Brainiac chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.

"It's brilliant." Brainiac said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the lions, dogs, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."

"Oh yes, Brainiac." Brainiac's servant, Ron Karr said oily. "It's brilliant!"

"Hold your tongue, fool." Brainiac said plainly. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Bane, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom… That reminds me. Ron Karr, call Imperiex at once."

"IMPERIEX!" Ron Karr said as Imperiex walked in and knelt down.

"Lord Brainiac." Imperiex said.

"Imperiex, where are the Christians?" Brainiac questioned.

"They're being unloaded now, sir." Imperiex said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."

"Excellent." Brainiac said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Bane shall break their spirits first… And then their bodies."

()()()()()

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Dick watched as a gray-skinned man in a completely black mask made one swift kick at the sandbags, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.

"Oh man." Dick groaned.

()()()()()

Lois panted as she followed Imra up the hill. When she and Clark had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Imra had told Clark and Lois about Dick's parents and hoped they could help.

"Imra, you're sure this is where they live?" Lois asked.

"Yup." Imra said as she took Lois' hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time…"

Lois looked as Imra's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.

()()()()()

Back at the farm, Clark heard about Lois and Imra's attempt to contact Dick's parents.

"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Lois finished.

"We're the only ones who can help him!" Imra insisted, and Clark agreed. It was like his father said, do what you can to help people.

"Help him?!" Kell snapped. "That little circus brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"

"Kell, he was taken from one of our meetings." Clark said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Imra's right. We've got to help him."

()()()()()

Clark drove up to the Metro-Dome where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.

"State your business." The guard said.

"Fruits and vegetables for the gladiators." Clark said as he pulled out a large juicy piece of melon. "And this for yourself."

Inside the corridors, Clark turned to Kell.

"Kell, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Dick." Clark said.

"On it, Kal." Kell said as he rushed off.

Meanwhile, Clark went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.

"What was that?!" Imra called out.

"A not so successful gladiator." Clark said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.

At that point, they heard singing.

"Sounds like Dick isn't alone." Lois observed.

"Halt!" A rotund man with orange hair and a long nose called out. "Who goes there?!"

"It's Clark Kent with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Clark said as he held up a water melon. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."

"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The rotund man said.

"Garth, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Clark said with a smile.

Clark then headed to the cell with everyone except Garth and Ayla.

"Clark…" Barry said weakly. "Lois…"

"Shh!" Clark said quickly. "Barry, what are you doing here?"

"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Barry explained.

"Back away you scavengers!" Clark called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"

Clark then turned to Barry and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."

"Imra!" Dick called out in a whisper.

"Dick, are you okay?" Imra asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to some guy named Bane." Dick said urgently.

"Don't panic." Clark said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."

"Courage?!" Dick whispered. "Have you seen the size of this guy?!"

"Size has nothing to do with courage, Dick." Clark explained.

"Right." Lois said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Zachius." Lois said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Romans. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.

"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.

"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'

"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Ceaser of Rome out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.

"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'

"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'

"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"

Clark smiled. Lois was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Ayla hid under the table while Garth handed the rotund man, Oswald Cobblepot, several fruits and vegetables.

"Uh… Mr. Cobblepot, party of one?" Garth asked.

While Mr. Cobblepot ate the food, Ayla snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as she walked out quietly.

()()()()()

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; Kell finished up his map and smiled.

"Perfect." Kell said when he ran into the guard at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.

"Uh… Me?" Kell asked. "I'm… With the volunteers for arena improvement."

"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.

"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." Kell said to himself as he went off.

()()()()()

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Clark smiled and shook Barry's hand.

"Now get some rest." Clark advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."

"Imra," Dick said. "Thanks."

"It's okay, Dick." Imra said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Imra then walked off as Dick gulped. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

><p>Poor Dick.<p> 


	3. Bane

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Bane

At the farm, Clark took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.

"It's perfect." Clark said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "Lois' special recipe for Roman Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."

"Good work, Ayla." Lois said with a smile.

"Thanks." Garth said as everyone stared at him. "Well… I supervised her."

"Great." Kell said as he studied the map he made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free."

()()()()()

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Ayla held onto her monkey Astro-Monkey. She was worried. She didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing her parents and Mekt.

"Clark, what if Bane gets us?" Ayla asked.

"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, and strategic mind, and what do you have left?" Kell asked.

"Me?" Ayla asked uncertainly.

"Ayla, Bane may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Lois said as she tucked Ayla in.

"Is Jesus stronger than Bane?" Ayla asked. She'd only just started to learn about Jesus.

"Of course he is." Clark said with a smile. "Bane may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'

"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'

"At this, Jairus wept.

"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'

"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.

"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'

"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'

"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.

"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say nothing of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ayla said.

"Alright now," Lois said simply. "Off to sleep Ayla. I'm sure your brother and Imra are already sleeping."

"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Ayla asked.

"Of course." Clark said with a kind smile.

Clark, Lois, and Kell then left her room and shut the lights.

()()()()()

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.

"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Bane."

Dick gulped. He hoped Clark and the others would arrive soon.

()()()()()

The day after his planning, Brainiac sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Bane defeated several gladiators without even requiring his full might, and the crowd was cheering.

"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Brainiac said to Ron Karr with a smirk.

()()()()()

Outside the coliseum, Garth was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.

"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Garth asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Clark and Kell."

"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away truck." Imra said with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Garth said nervously. Imra still had trouble with her bicycle.

()()()()()

Inside the coliseum, Clark rolled a barrel up to Cobblepot.

"Clark!" Oswald called out.

"Oswald." Clark said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all this left over produce."

While Oswald began getting busy with the produce, Kell rushed off to the cells to free Dick and the others. He'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.

()()()()()

Bane continued to pummel the gladiators as Brainiac stood up.

"Enough warm ups Ron Karr." Brainiac said plainly. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."

"Bring out the Christians!" Ron Karr called out.

()()()()()

"The gate's opening!" Barry called out as Kell quickly unlocked the door with the key Clark and Ayla had made. Kell then lifted the door open.

"Follow me!" Kell said, and they all rushed off.

()()()()()

"Did I mention I love apples?" Oswald said as he stuffed his face with various apples Clark had brought as he quickly waved Kell and the others through.

"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.

"Well, looks like break time's over." Oswald said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"

"The prisoners are gone!" Clark repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction Kell, Dick, Barry, and all the other Christians had gone.

()()()()()

Kell rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.

"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" Kell called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a soldier who had his back to them. Now what? Kell hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and he couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.

"I think we should go this way." Dick said as he pointed behind him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kell snapped. He'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"

Kell then led the others to a large open gate.

"See guys?" Kell said with a smirk. "We're almost there."

They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.

"At last!" Brainiac's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."

"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." Kell admitted as his way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was Kell that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, Kell's super strength from the yellow sun of Earth would help him beat Bane, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

()()()()()

Clark heard the call and looked out the window to see Kell, Dick, and the other prisoners standing in front of Bane.

"Oh no." Clark groaned.

()()()()()

Kell smirked as Bane walked up.

"You don't look so tough." Kell taunted.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Bane said as he showed the back of his hand which had a yellow dial on it. Bane turned the dial as yellow glowing tubes appeared, and Bane bulged until he was twice as tall as anyone Kell had ever met and fifty times as muscular.

"That's impressive." Kell admitted.

()()()()()

Outside, Garth, Imra, and Ayla heard a roar from the stadium that didn't sound like a human's or a lion's.

"You guys wait here." Garth said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."

Garth rushed up to see a large red man with burning yellow eyes walk up to Kell, Dick, and the prisoners.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Kell called out. "I've got everything under control!"

Bane made a swing at Kell that he dodged.

"Okay Tiny, let's see what you've got." Kell said as Bane smacked Kell into a wall as Garth flinched. Just then, Garth saw Dick juggling a shield and a helmet.

"Alright, step right up." Dick said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You sir!"

"Hm?" Bane asked as he turned to Dick.

"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Dick asked as the helmet hit Bane in the head, and the shield slammed into Bane's foot, causing him to groan.

Garth then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Clark's voice say, "Barry, this way."

Garth knew he had to do something. Ayla, Kell, and Dick had their moments, and now it was his turn. He jumped down in front of Bane as Kell apparently recovered and walked up.

"Let me at him." Kell said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear him to bits."

"Actually, I've got a better idea." Garth said as his lightning mark glowed. "Hey pal, what happens when those fancy tubes short circuit?"

Garth pointed at the dial on Bane's hand as it short-circuited, and Bane returned to normal.

"They're good." Brainiac said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."

Kell then picked the two boys up and rushed to the gate Clark was covertly keeping open.

"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Brainiac called out.

Kell rushed to the gate as Bane charged after them, just barely making it through before Bane as Clark let go of the gate and tapped Bane on the head, using his strength to knock him out as they all heard Brainiac call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF MY WIFE, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

()()()()()

"Ayla, another helping?" Lois asked. Everyone was at the Kent Farm and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.

"No thank you." Ayla said with a smile. "Or I'll be as fat as Mr. Cobblepot."

"Thanks for dinner, Lois." Dick said. "It was great, and thanks to all of you for saving me."

"Oh, it was nothing." Imra said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say." Garth said with a smirk.

Dick then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.

"Well…" Dick gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."

"Garth, Ayla, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Lois asked.

"Why?" Ayla asked.

"I'll explain once we're helping Lois, Ayla." Garth said as he gently took Ayla to the sink.

"Dick, we know about your parents." Imra said plainly.

"You do?" Dick asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Imra asked.

"I guess I was just ashamed." Dick said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Bane again. "You know, of being an orphan."

"But I'm an orphan." Imra said plainly. "So are Garth and Ayla."

"You are?" Dick asked. He just assumed that Clark and Lois were babysitting for the three of them.

"Yeah." Imra said. "Clark and Lois took all of us in after the fire."

"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Clark said with a smile.

"You mean, you'd want me to stay with you?" Dick asked.

"Of course." Clark said as Kell walked up and held out his hand with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, kid." Kell said as he shook Dick's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."

"Come on, Dick!" Imra said excitedly. "We have something to show you."

Dick was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.

"Well Dick, what do you think?" Kell asked.

"It's for me?" Dick asked in awe.

"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." Garth said with a smile as Dick lept onto the top bunk with ease. "No thanks. This suits me just fine."

Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Dick Grayson.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first adventure of the Legion of Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.<p> 


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Dick and the others from Bane, Dick was performing his acrobatics in his old circus uniform, a red t-shirt with green sleeves and pants with an R on the chest.

"Awesome!" Garth called out. "What's the R stand for?"

"My mom says I reminded her of a little robin when she made this for me." Dick said.

"A robin?" Garth asked. "Like the bird?"

"Shut up." Dick said defensively.

"This is great, having you here, Dick." Imra said with a smile.

"It's like having another brother." Ayla said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping Kell." Lois asked as she looked out the window.

"My brother's always running late." Clark reassured Lois.

Lois was still worried. Kell was like a little brother to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Lois began before Clark stopped her.

"Lois, you worry too much." Clark said with a smile. "Kell's just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

Kell was in trouble.

He had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized him, and he rushed off, knowing Clark wouldn't approve of him using his powers when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" Kell called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after him.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Kell groaned as he rushed off. It wasn't long before he found a donkey and got on its back while he used his heat vision to sever the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with Kell only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked Kell off into a horse troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." Kell said with a smile as he held his breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, Kell flew back to the farm as quickly as he could.

()()()()()

Kell arrived at the farm and quickly locked the door.

"Kal!" Kell called out. "Kal! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for New Metropolis!"

"I know." Clark said calmly. "I know. Try this roll Lois made."

"A roll?!" Kell asked as Clark handed him a roll he was holding. "Kal, Christians from all over are coming to New Metropolis tonight, and there's no one to tell the story!" Then he looked at Lois' roll and handed it to Dick. "Here Dick, try one of Lois' rolls."

"No way." Dick said. "Garth, you try it."

"Are you nuts?" Garth asked. "I was puking my guts out for a week. Imra, you try the roll."

"No way." Imra said as Ayla took the roll and ate it.

"Ooh, it's yummy." Ayla said.

"Thank you, Ayla." Lois said with a smile.

"Okay, sorry about that, but Kal, you have to go to New Metropolis!" Kell called out.

"I wish I could, Kell-El, but there's a meeting here tonight." Clark explained.

"Clark's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Lois said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting Kell to try one. It tasted pretty good, and Kell guessed Lois was getting the hang of cooking.

"John the who?" Dick asked.

"John the Baptist." Clark repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Imra asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Ayla said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Shh!" Garth said.

"How can Kal tell a story at a time like this?" Kell asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for New Metropolis.

"Be patient, Kell." Lois said calmly. "Clark knows what he's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Clark continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near Jordan, Jesus left his home in Nazareth and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Clark," Kell said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about New Metropolis? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Clark said with a smile. "Garth?"

Garth took out a scroll and handed it to Clark.

"What's that?" Kell asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in New Metropolis." Garth said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Clark said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" Kell called out. He knew Clark wouldn't let him down. "There's only one problem. Getting to New Metropolis. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Lois insisted as Clark took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Imra said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that Kell didn't like.

* * *

><p>I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.<p> 


	5. The Story for New Metropolis

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for New Metropolis

Each city on Earth possessed an aqueduct system similar to Ancient Rome as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Brainiac had made.

Imra's way of getting to New Metropolis was taking the New Smallville aqueduct to the adjacent New Metropolis aqueduct.

"Captain Garth to the rescue!" Garth called out.

"I wanna be captain!" Dick complained.

"Me too!" Ayla called out happily.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Lois asked Clark as they watched the children and Kell head off.

"Of course." Clark said with a kind smile. "When Kell and I were kids, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, Kell jokingly bopped Dick in the head with the bread that hid the New Metropolis story.

"Stop with the splashing." Kell said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Imra smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the New Metropolis aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." Kell said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Kell then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As Kell turned, he bumped into a green skinned Coluan like Brainiac with bright purple, almost pink armor that matched his eyes.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, friend?" The Coluan asked.

"Who me?" Kell asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Imra said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and he's our troop leader."

Garth, Dick, and Ayla quickly followed suit and raised their hands.

"I am?" Kell asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The Coluan said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Cobblepot said as Kell just noticed him. Cobblepot was sure to taste it if he let him, and Kell knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" Kell said quickly as he pulled the bread away before Cobblepot took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Cobblepot rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Cobblepot said as the Coluan took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one of those Christians." The Coluan said. "I've never met one in person."

Kell then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The Coluan called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" Kell called out when several guards bathed Kell in red sunlight energy. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."

"Take him to the Imperial Palace in New Metropolis." The Coluan said. "Brainiac 1 will want to interrogate him."

"Of course he will." Cobblepot said plainly. "Just before he feeds him to the lions."

()()()()()

At the farm, Imra and Ayla had rushed in and told Clark and Lois about Kell being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took him to the palace." Imra said urgently. "Then Garth and Dick went after him."

"Oh this is terrible!" Clark called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting Kell-El out of the palace!"

Clark's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Lois' mind.

"Cook up a way." Lois said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Clark asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Lois said as she quickly tossed aprons to Clark, Imra, and Ayla. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Lois, what does baking have to do with rescuing Kell-El?" Clark asked.

"Don't you remember?" Lois asked. "Brainiac's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Clark called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Lois. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Imra asked. Clark and Lois were farmers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get Kell out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Clark said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Brainiac's New Metropolis palace, which he spent most of his time in, Ron Karr announced him to several senators.

"Live from Brainiac's palace, it's the incredible, Brainiac 1.0!" Ron Karr called out as Brainiac walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Brainiac said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Ron Karr, call Brainiac 5."

"Brainiac 5!" Ron Karr called out as Brainiac's favorite soldier, Brainiac 5 walked out holding Kell, who'd been bound up with ropes that sent red sun light energy through his body, stopping him from escaping.

"Now Brainiac 5, how did you capture this young man?" Brainiac asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Brainiac." Brainiac 5 said simply. "He was carrying this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of a Jewish carpenter who died 3,000 years ago." Brainiac said plainly, which only made Kell angry.

"He's not dead!" Kell called out. "And all over the galaxy, trillions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Brainiac said with a sneer. "Brainiac 5, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, Brainiac." Brainiac 5 said plainly and in the same tone as Brainiac. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Brainiac said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and Kell could feel the anger boiling inside of him like Lois' spaghetti.

"You heard Brainiac." Brainiac 5 said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" Kell shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Brainiac shouted, as angry as Kell. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" Kell shouted back.

"As you wish." Brainiac said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Brainiac 5, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Galilee, Brainiac." Brainiac 5 said as he unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Brainiac said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Brainiac 5 began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Brainiac 5 stopped reading and starred inquisitively at Kell along with everyone else in the room. Kell starred back at Brainiac 5 and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his hot pink eyes.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Brainiac asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, Brainiac." Ron Karr said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Ron Karr!" Brainiac snapped.

"Yes sir." Ron Karr said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Brainiac shouted.

"Yes Brainiac." Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want him thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Brainiac said as he starred at Kell. "He shall be an example to the entire galaxy of how we deal with Christians!"

* * *

><p>Brainiac laughed maniacally as Kell was carried away.<p> 


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Clark, Lois, Imra, and Ayla waited patiently in Viking gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Imra groaned.

"I hate the thought of Kell-El held prisoner by that madman, Brainiac." Lois sighed.

"Why's Brainiac mad at Kell-El, Clark?" Ayla asked. As far as she knew, Kell hadn't done anything to Brainiac.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Ayla." Clark said calmly.

"What kind of mad is he?" Ayla asked.

"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Clark explained.

"Who was he?" Imra asked.

"Well you see," Clark began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Galilee to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Roman Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Clark." Ayla said with a happy smile. She liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Clark said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Imra asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Clark said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Imra said in awe.

"Alright everybody." Clark said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Ayla called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Clark said plainly as he put on a Viking's helmet and a fake mustache. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Ayla, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Brainiac was sitting there with Ron Karr gathering incoming data from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail Brainiac!" A man with black hair, a mustache, and an odd Viking outfit said with a thick French accent. He was also joined by a woman and two young girls in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Gall, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Galactic Emperor."

"Pastries, you say?" Brainiac asked. The Coluans had automated digestive tracts that helped them draw reserve energy from food, and Brainiac had always had what the humans would call "a sweet tooth."

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The twenty-first birthday of Brainiac's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Brainiac wondered. He'd never bothered recalling the data on his family aside from Brainiac 5, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Brainiac smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

Garth poked his head out of a hollow statue of a Kryptonian holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Dick, Clark's here." Garth said as Dick poked out his head to see.

"Look at that outfit!" Dick laughed, and Garth had to admit Dick was right in Clark's odd Viking get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this thing's loose!" Garth called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In his cell, bathed in red sunlight, Kell drew the sign of the fish on the ground before he heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Brainiac 5 stood there.

"What do you want?" Kell asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

Kell noticed a jar in Brainiac 5's hand.

"What's that?" Kell asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Brainiac 5 said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." Kell said as he took the water and drank. Something about Brainiac 5 was beginning to grow on Kell. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Brainiac's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Brainiac tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Brainiac said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.

"How delightful." Brainiac said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Brainiac said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The men did so.

()()()()()

In Kell's cell, Brainiac 5 and Kell continued to talk.

"You know, you don't have to die." Brainiac 5 said helpfully. "I've seen Brainiac 1 pardon people like you before."

"Sure." Kell said with a scoff. He'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"You don't have to deny a thing." Brainiac 5 insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Brainiac 1 is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." Kell said with conviction. He'd never abandon his believes just to save his own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Brainiac 5 asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."

"You still can." Kell encouraged Brainiac 5.

"That's illogical." Brainiac 5 said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" Kell said quickly as he heard two approaching soldiers.

"Brainiac demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, Kell was dragged into the throne room again as Brainiac stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Brainiac said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the lions on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

Kell quickly observed Brainiac's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to Kell, and he quickly recognized him as Clark.

"Clark?" Kell asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Clark whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Clark's voice then shifted into a French accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you _go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor_!

"No, I won't!" Kell said. He wondered where he and Clark got their acting skills from. The guards then held Kell's arms up as Clark shoved the pastry into his mouth. Kell had to admit, Lois was becoming a much better cook. He could actually tell that the pastry was made bad on purpose.

"Everything's getting dark…" Kell gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

Kell then let himself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After his performance, Kell hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Brainiac asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, Brainiac." Clark said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Brainiac said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As Kell felt his body be put onto the wagon, he could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled his nose, and Kell ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Cobblepot said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." Kell said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Brainiac said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool Brainiac? Throw them to the lions at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Garth and Dick remained where they were.

"We've gotta help them!" Garth said quickly.

"How?" Dick asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." Garth said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"This is crazy!" Dick called out.

"Stop complaining and start shaking!" Garth countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, Kell and Clark each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Lois, Imra, and Ayla assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Brainiac said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the lion pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Brainiac called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Clark!" Garth whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see Garth and Dick inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with Kell going last when Brainiac 5 approached Kell with the scroll. After a moment, Brainiac 5 handed Kell the scroll.

"Here." Brainiac 5 said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

Kell smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Brainiac 5 after all.

"They're getting away!" Brainiac called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Clark, catch!" Kell called out as he tossed the scroll to Clark before diving in himself.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Clark called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as Kell held a chain up to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Clark had worn for his disguise, Ayla caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing her helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the New Metropolis end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Wally West and his girlfriend Jinx, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"Kell-El was supposed to be here hours ago." Wally pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Jinx asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Wally said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Jinx said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" Kell called out as they stopped the barrel. "Clark, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Clark said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Lois asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Clark.

"What would I do without you?" Clark asked with a smile as he kissed Lois' cheek.

"Clark!" Kell groaned impatiently.

"Sorry." Clark said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Wally caught it.

"Thank you!" Wally called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Clark called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Clark?" Ayla asked.

"Well," Clark said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Galilee."

()()()()()

At the New Metropolis Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, John Stewart, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

><p>Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Kent Nelson

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Kent Nelson

It was a starry night in New Smallville with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Clark, Lois , Garth, Imra, Dick, and Ayla, this meant only one thing: Brainiac's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Lois, why are we being so careful tonight?" Dick asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Dick." Lois explained. "Clark's friend Kent Nelson will be there, and Brainiac would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Clark whispered before he was proven wrong when Brainiac 5 and Imperiex were questioning a young man.

"You there!" Brainiac 5 said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Kent Nelson, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The man said simply.

"Alright." Brainiac 5 said plainly when Imperiex shoved him aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Brainiac 5?" Imperiex scoffed. "I'll show you."

Imperiex easily lifted the man up and held him close.

"Do you know a Christian named Kent Nelson?" Imperiex asked.

"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Imperiex's visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Nelson, aren't you?" Imperiex said as he pulled out a whip and started lashing the man. "I say you're Nelson! You're Kent Nelson the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Imperiex said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Imperiex told Brainiac 5 smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Imra asked.

"They beat my father and Mekt like that." Garth said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Garth looked angrily at them.

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with Kell acting as a lookout as usual; he also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Clark and the others arrived, and Kell greeted them just as Kent Nelson arrived. Kent was an old man with white hair, but he only had a few wrinkles on his forehead.

"Clark, how are you doing, kiddo?" Kent said as he and Clark hugged.

"Kent!" Clark called out. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Clark still remembered how Kent helped Clark's family out when they first arrived on Earth, prompting them to take his first name as their last name.

"Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Clark then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Kent Nelson, the Master Story Teller!" Clark called out.

"Ah, Clark is too kind." Kent said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why one day during a biblical past live, I remember hearing Jesus in Galilee, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Kent finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Clark said with a smile.

While Clark went to introduce Kent to the others, a thin man with light brown hair bumped into Kell as he stared at him quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." Kell said plainly.

"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

Kell rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"And finally, this is Ayla, and her brother Garth." Clark said after introducing everyone to Kent.

"It's great to meet you all." Kent said.

"Come on to the Farm." Clark said. "Lois has a feast waiting for us."

"Where'd she buy it?" Kent asked with a smile.

"Har-har." Lois said as she smiled too.

"After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Clark said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Brainiac even knows you're here.

"What do you mean he's here?" Brainiac shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout New Happy Harbor." Brainiac's spy, John Corben said as he shook.

Brainiac 5 couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Brainiac. After the incident with the Kryptonian Christian and the scroll, Brainiac had changed his appearance to an intimidating but approachable look in hopes of stopping an unnecessary death by being able to talk comfortably with a prisoner.

"Oh… Him." Brainiac said, realizing Corben was talking about Nelson. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the world, but to come here… Corben, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Corben said.

"Brainiac 5," Brainiac said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Brainiac 5 responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, _that_ would be unusual activity." Imperiex said with a sneer. He and Brainiac 5 were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Corben is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Brainiac asked incredulously. "That Corben is the one true everlasting friend of the empire?"

"Well…" Corben said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Brainiac growled angrily and then smirked as three beams of energy blasted from his forehead, and Corben disappeared.

"Now, where were we?" Brainiac mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Dominator Guard." Imperiex said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing you can guarantee, Imperiex is brutality and destruction!" Brainiac 5 called out angrily.

"Brutality and destruction?" Brainiac asked with a smirk. "Why Brainiac 5, what an excellent idea. I want you and Imperiex to work together."

"Sir!" Imperiex protested.

"Silence!" Brainiac ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Brainiac then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp installed in one of his fingers, leaving his three circled mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Brainiac said as he handed the papers to Brainiac 5 and Imperiex. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

Uh-oh. Thinks look bad for the gang now, don't they?


End file.
